Anonimo
by Xxyoxitha94xX
Summary: Li tuvo un accidente y perdió sus recuerdos cuando volvió a su vida normal nota que no es la persona mas querida y sobre todo ¿Por qué la linda chica de ojos verdes lo odia tanto? Shaoran trata de saber que pasa ¿el por qué de su accidente? ¿por que no confía en su novia? mientras trata de armar este puzzle descubrirá varias cosas que quizás deseaba haber olvidado por completo...
1. Chapter 1

"**Anonymous"**

_In my mind  
worlds collide something inside me is gone  
Still I keeping going on  
In my mind  
oceans divide i don't know where I belong  
But still I keep holding on and on_

Cuando desperté estaba rodeado de personas que miraban algunos incluso con lágrimas en los ojos no sabía que ocurría y tampoco quienes eran… ¿y yo quien era?

-Shaoran mi niño por fin has despertado- la mujer se me abalanzo y me abraso por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, la aleje con mis brazos para tomar mi propia distancia ¿qué ocurría aquí? ¿Quiénes eran todos? ¿Por qué yo estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

-Señora disculpe pero no la conozco ¿podría decirme quién es? Por favor – la pobre mujer se echó a llorar otra mujer más joven aparentaba entre 25 a 30 años la brazo y trato de tranquilizarla

-El joven li padece un cuadro de amnesia el golpe creo un shok cerebral en el hemisferio que almacena los recuerdos, él puede recuperarlos a medida que vaya viendo cosas que se le hagan familiares no digo que esto ocurra de un día para otro puede llevar años pero lo importante es que esta fuera de riesgo vital y se podrá ir en un par de días.- dijo un hombre que vestía de blanco y que al parecer sabía mucho sobre lo que me había pasado

-supongo que yo soy "el joven li" ¿cierto?- pregunte confundido

-Si eres Li Shaoran- dijo un chico que estaba a mi lado derecho- y eres mi amigo, la señora de ahí es Yelan li tu madre, la joven a su lado es Faren tu hermana mayor.

-¿son mi familia entonces?

-Si cariño- respondió mí… ¿madre? Es extraño no saber nada, no poder reconocerlos pero aún así sentir que se preocupan por un desconocido me hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo

-Por favor no siga llorando hare todo lo posible por recordar y no seguir atormentándola con este problema al que llamaron amnesia

-wow shaoran hablando culto esto no se ve todos los días- dijo un chico de lentes que venía entrando a la habitación

-¿y tú quién eres?

-Eriol tu mejor amigo de los 9 años.

-hey amigo – dije mirando la que estaba a mi derecha - ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

-Soy Kamui nos conocimos en la universidad ambos estudiamos ingeniería comercial.

-¿Universidad? ¿Ingeniería comercial? ¿Qué es eso?- Todos me quedaron viendo con cara de sorprendidos la señora Yelan no soporto la pregunta y salió de la habitación

-mira la universidad es un colegio para personas que están aprendiendo cosas para un oficio ingeniería comercial es el nombre del oficio que seguimos es para que podamos hacer negocios en empresas ese tipo de cosas incluso tú eres el mejor de la clase

-pero…pero yo no sé nada

-si vieras tus libros de seguro recordarías tu amor por la economía y administración- me siento frustrado cuando hablan de mi como si lo supieran todo, era como si yo fuese un libro abierto que pueden leer libremente y hojear sus páginas llenas de palabras, pero yo por mi mismo solo veo un libro en blanco

_I get by in a world with no conscience  
By shouting it out and being anonymous_

-gracias por ponerme al día con mi nombre, con los de mis familiares y claro el de mis amigos, espero poderlos recordar pronto y volver a mis estudios

-amigo lo harás es bueno verte hablando después de casi un mes- dijo el chico… digo Kamui, con una sonrisa liviana y débil a la vez

-¿un mes? Tanto tiempo ¿Qué me paso?

-accidente automovilístico- respondió de manera muy seria el amigo numero dos el de lentes no recordaba su nombre

-¿Erik? Porque lo dices tan serio

-¿Erik? Jajaja – se rio Kamui- Es Eriol tonto me corrigió

-bueno no tengo muy buena memoria como pueden darse cuanta incluso padezco de amnesia que desconsiderados- dije de manera burlesca

-porque fue un accidente terrible nadie pensaba que ibas a despertar y creían que tendrías secuelas mucho peores pero podemos ver que físicamente estas muy bien

-supongo

-¿Quién es esa chica que está dormida en la silla de ahí?

-ella es tu novia ya no la recuerdas- se burló Kamui- también esta nuestra universidad pero estudia educación diferencial

-eso quiere decir que ayuda a los niños con problemas de aprendizaje ¿cierto?

-exacto bien creo que no estás tan en blanco como creíamos

-y ¿Cómo se llama?

-piénsalo quizás si lo recuerdas mira su cabello negro y sus ojos color amatista aunque ahora los tiene cerrados su nombre empieza con T…- la miraba era una chica muy linda pero no habían nada sobre ella en mi cabeza

-lo siento no tengo recuerdos sobre ella

-su nombre es Tomoyo- dijo Kamui mientras se dirigía hacia ella con la intención de despertarla

-si estudia algo distinto ¿Cómo es que la conocí?

-yo te respondo eso- dijo Eriol- la conocimos el último año de secundaria

-wow universidad secundaria… ¿Cuántos años tengo?

-57

-Que no puedo ser tan viejo- dije muy asustado mientras ambos chicos se reían, Kamui lo dijo de forma tan serena que en verdad me lo creí supongo que perder la memoria me hizo algo más ingenuo de lo normal

-chicos gracias por haber estado aquí

-no hay de que hermano

-¿hermano no éramos amigos?

-es una forma de decir porque somos muy amigos y nos conocemos hace años, no debes tomar todo tan literal a veces

-bien lo siento ¿Entonces cuantos años tengo?

-tienes 23 igual que yo-dijo Kamui

-Bueno shaoran nos tenemos que ir te dejamos con Tomoyo ella era la que tenía más fe en que despertarías- los chicos salieron del cuarto y lleve mi mirada hacia ella, esa chica linda me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos pero en un instante se abalanzo sobre mí abrazándome

-Shaoran mi amor por fin despertaste sabía que lo harías te amo no quiero perderte-sin querer hice lo mismo que con la señora Yelan me aparte de sus abrazos buscando mi seguridad con la distancia

-ah… bueno Tomoyo lo siento

-¿Por qué estás tan distante?

-bueno te perdiste la explicación que dio el hombre que parecía saber mucho de esto que padezco, es algo llamado amnesia podre recordar cosas pero eso llevara tiempo, así que perdón por no ser el li que tu recuerdas pero hare lo posible por recordarte

-Mi amor yo haré lo que sea para ayudarte con eso- sus ojos eran de un hermoso color, su mirada parecía que atravesaba la mía pero aún así se sentía algo vacía y culpable pero ¿Por qué?, No podía dejar de observarla era extraño no le tenía confianza sentía como que no me decía todo que faltaba un detalle importante ¿acaso mi cerebro a pesar de tener lo recuerdos rotos trataba de advertirme de algo?

-un pajarito me conto que estamos en la misma universidad y que nos conocimos en la secundaria pero ¿puedes decirme algo más? Algo así de como empezamos que fue lo primero que te dije que hizo que te fijaras en mí

-Shaoran li quieres que te recuerde eso que sucio eres

-¿quieres decir que…?

-claro

-¿No me bañaba eso te llamo la atención?- dije desconcertado ella me miro y se largó a reír, sus ojos brillaban y tocaba el estómago supongo que mi pregunta fue muy fuera de lugar

-jajaja, aw shaoran hace tiempo que no me reía así, supongo que no estás listo para este tipo de detalles pero bueno me senté junto a ti el primer día y rápido nos hicimos amigos solo puedo decirte eso por ahora el horario de visitas termino y tengo que irme, te quiero mucho tonto y me alegro que estés bien- se acercó y me beso se sentía bien y no sé cómo lo respondí fue algo quizás instintivo.

Eran las nueve de las noche y estaba muy aburrido, me senté en la camilla mis pies tocaron el piso, pero al pararme me fui al suelo, Eriol dijo que llevaba casi un mes dormido debe ser eso, mis músculos deben estar aún algo adormilados, me volví a parar di un paso pero otra vez me caí lo intente una vez más pero me afirme de la cama, esta vez se me hizo más fácil y pude lograrlo. Salí del cuarto para investigar el lugar no sabía porque mi familia y mis amigos se había ido supongo entonces que esta no era mi casa, camine derecho por un pasillo largo y llegue como a otra habitación pero esta era más grande no habían camas, pero si muchas sillas colocadas en fila, cosa que se veían en orden y aun así quedaba espacio y frente a mi había una puerta pero no era como la de mi cuarto esta era transparente pero seguía siendo una puerta esta daba a la calle, estaba saliendo cuando un hombre me tiro de un brazo hacia adentro

-¿Qué crees que haces niño?

-estaba aburrido salí a dar una vuelta ¿Quién eres tú?

-soy tu enfermero Touya Kinomoto y tus padres me pagan para estar 100% a tu cuidado así que vuelve a tu cuarto y no me metas en problemas

-lo siento… no recuerdo donde estaba mi cuarto- el enfermero era más alto que yo, era muy serio giro los ojos como si yo fuera la peor carga del mundo y me guío a mi habitación. Seguía sintiéndome muy aburrido volví a salir sin que Touya se diera cuenta y entre a otra habitación donde había una chica

-hola

-¿Quién eres?

-soy Li shaoran y ¿y tú?

-soy Rica ¿Qué haces aquí?

-estaba aburrido y vine a ver qué cosas más habían aquí ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-me operaron de apendicitis esta mañana, Li tú te ves muy sano ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-por lo que me dijeron tengo amnesia y desperté hoy dormí alrededor de un mes

-¿Estabas en coma?

-¿Qué? No sé solo me dijeron que había dormido wow y creo que fue mucho tiempo

-La amnesia te dejo como un niño pequeño

-Demonios mocoso puedes quedarte en tu cuarto- dijo gruñendo el salvaje del enfermero quien me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a mi habitación una vez más

-lo siento pero me aburro mucho aquí solo

-toma aquí te dejo un cuaderno y un lápiz escribe una historia o dibuja algo pero no te muevas de aquí ¿te queda claro?

- si señor- se podía ver una vena en su frente estaba muy molesto supongo que él era el único feliz de que durmiera mucho, en el cuaderno apunte todo lo que me dijeron para no olvidar las cosas que aprendí hoy… Tomoyo hay algo en ti que no me deja en paz tal vez esto sea el amor si debe ser eso porque solo pasa con ella y es mi novia esa debe ser la explicación para esta extraña sensación.

A la mañana siguiente vino la Señora Yelan y un hombre muy serio pero me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- dije de la manera más cortes posible

-Hijo nunca creí que fuera posible escucharte hablando tan educado

-es la segunda vez que me dicen eso, acaso soy un vagabundo

-no, solo que tu forma de hablar es más casual- dijo aquel hombre con el me sentía más cómodo que con la señora Li

-¿Usted es mi padre cierto?

-si estoy muy feliz de que ya estés bien, ahora nos vamos a casa

-¿tienen fotos? Eso me puede ayudar creo

-No hay problema mi cielo- me respondió Yelan

Me sorprendí mucho al llegar a mi casa mansión, al parecer mi padre tienen un par de empresas y una situación económica muy buena, creo que por eso estudio esa carrera estoy armando de apoco el puzle en mi cabeza.

-Hola mi amor- Tomoyo apareció con un pastel de bienvenida me sentía muy cómodo con la vida que me toco que lastima haberla olvidado pero bueno tengo una familia cariñosa una novia que me quiere mucho y amigos creo que lo tengo todo… bueno no mucha memoria pero son detalles no se puede tener todo en esta vida ¿o sí?

Habían pasado dos semanas y retome las clases se me daba muy fácil y aprendía rápido nací para esto; Era miércoles e iba un poco tarde, no un poco muy tarde por lo menos unos 45 minutos estaba corriendo en dirección a mi salón y choque con una linda chica de ojos verdes.

-lo siento mucho- se disculpo

-no hay de que yo tampoco me fije-la veía alejarse algo de ella me llamaba la atención-espera…

-¿Por qué me hablas?

-bueno yo

-aléjate de mí ¿quieres?

-hey ¿Por qué tanta bronca no te he hecho nada?

-eres un cretino tu no existes para mí y yo no existo para ti te queda claro

_And the problem is you're just like me  
We get by on a world with no conscience  
By shouting it out and being anonymous_

-¿nos conocemos?-cuando pregunte eso me miro con desprecio me quedo claro que no era su persona favorita- No recuerdo muchas cosas, si te hice algo lo siento mucho pero no veo porque le haría daño a una chica tan linda…

-pobre li la vida te trata mal un segundo…. no eso es karma te lo mereces y mucho más espero que esta vez no seas tan hijo de puta no me vuelvas hablar te queda claro- no me esperaba que esa chica reaccionara así, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Aparte de ella hay más personas que me miran mal... "_espero que esta vez no seas tan hijo de puta"_ me gustaría saber ¿Qué clase de imbécil era…?

_I get buy in a world with no conscience  
I try and I try but I am anonymous  
And the problem you're just like me  
Just like me_

* * *

_La canción es de "three days grace" y espero que haya sido de su agrado C: dejenme reviews jej saluditos Bye! C:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Shaoran:_

Después de aquel encuentro con esa chica me fui a recostar al césped del patio trasero, ya no faltaba mucho para los cambios de hora por lo que al poco rato después mis minutos de soledad se acabaron, a lo lejos distinguía a Kamui con su novia su situación se veía muy distinta a la mía con Tomoyo, ellos se demostraban mucho cariño en cambio yo… no siento que quiero mi novia solo estoy con ella bueno por la costumbre supongo, además como ya había dicho hay algo que no me dice es como si cada vez que me ve se siente culpable por algo eso también me está pasando con Eriol ya no soporto la forma en que me miran como si me tuviesen lastima, el único que siento que es sincero es Kamui pero tampoco sé que tanto, últimamente a pesar de estar rodeado de personas me sigo sintiendo solo…

Mientras miraba el azul de cielo Tomoyo se acercaba parecía molesta eso era algo extraño en ella o no la había visto así desde que la volví a conocer

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tuvimos un taller práctico con los periodistas y adivina me toco hacer grupo con la tonta de Kinomoto

-¿Por qué no te agrada?

-Nunca me lleve bien con esa chica nos odiamos desde la secundaria me conquístate con la bromita que le hiciste

-¿me hablas de una chica de ojos verdes?

-te acuerdas de ella y de mí no imbécil

-no linda, hace rato me encontré con ella y por todos los insultos que me grito supuse que podía ser ella y dime ¿Qué le hice? Para que me odie tanto

-Shaoran esa tonta da igual no quiero hablar de ella se me revuelve el estomago

-Tomoyo necesito respuestas-dije serio

-si te vas a poner así me voy

No sé qué le vi si lo pienso bien es una chica odiosa, se nota que fue muy mimada si las cosas no son como ella desea simplemente se enoja y se va, tal vez este accidente fue una nueva oportunidad para mejorar ciertos aspectos de mi vida como ella por ejemplo.

Me levante del suelo para ir dar una vuelta, ya estaba cabreado de todos estos pensamientos mientras camina por el patio escuche una canción que se me hizo muy familiar esa letra y esa melodía las conocía era… era "Wonderwall" ¡si esa era mi canción favorita! pude recordar algo creo que esto va más rápido de lo que dijo el doctor busque con la mirada de donde provenía el sonido no era nada más ni menos que la chica de los ojos verdes estaba recostada en el suelo con un grupito escuchando música a todo volumen mientras ella la coreaba… _"__I said maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me" ("dije tal vez tú vas a ser la única que me salve") _

Un momento con ellos estaba la novia de Kamui si era Missa la reconocería en cualquier lugar ojos azules cabello rubio era ella definitivamente. Así que eran amigas ¿pero a lo mejor ella también me odia? entonces Kamui debe ser amigo de Kinomoto ¿y si se acercó a mí para planear algo en mi contra…? ok creo que estoy algo paranoico pero tiene mucho sentido. Estaba algo embobado mirando a distancia cuando Kamui me toco el hombro

-¿Por qué no entraste a clases?

-llegue tarde

-el profesor hizo un examen de diagnóstico debes hacerlo uno de estos días y rogarle para que te lo tome ya que a fin de semestre habrá otro para ver si hay mejoras y esa costara el 40% del promedio final- no le tome importancia a lo que me dijo solo quería saber cosas sobre ella

-oye ¿conoces a Kinomoto una chica de ojos verdes?

-si Sakura es amiga de missa he hablado con ella un par de veces

-por alguna casualidad no te dijo porque me odia tanto

-no tenía idea que ustedes se conocían ¿por qué crees que te odia?

-no es que lo crea es un hecho me lo dio a entender y me quedo más que claro

-a veces las chicas hacen eso para llamar la atención

-no esto va mas allá me dijo "espero que esta vez no seas tan hijo de puta" además Tomoyo me dijo que le hice una bromita supongo que a eso se refería. Tú me conoces más que yo mismo en este momento dime como era por favor ¿Qué clase de tonto era?

- tu actitud no era la mejor cuando entramos te creías superior a todos, y no te costaba nada humillar a alguien cuando tenías la oportunidad. Todos te odiaban por eso, hacías bromas pesadas y de mala clase eras un gran cretino, pero ahora eres distinto alégrate

-supongo que eso explica mucho- Me costaba creerlo y me sentía muy triste por dentro- ¿y si era así por qué te agrade?

-Cuando te vi el primer día me caíste mal de presencia, pero un día me toco hacer un trabajo contigo no estaba feliz te odiaba con todo mi ser porque en una exposición oral me habías hecho una pregunta que no pude responder y tú mismo te la explicaste era solo para que me bajaran la nota, lo único bueno era que si hacia el trabajo contigo me podía sacar buena nota y subir el promedio que me habías bajado

-lo siento

-No sé como pero esa tarde en tu casa cuando hacíamos el trabajo comenzamos hablar de otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el informe y sin querer me dijiste algo por eso entendí tu forma de ser pero cuando empezamos a hablar más nos conocimos mejor y nos hicimos amigos al parecer no éramos tan distintos

-Kamui en verdad lo siento

-no te preocupes bro eso ya paso.

Ya habíamos entrado a la siguiente clase aunque no le estaba tomando mucha importancia, tenía una leve crisis existencial solo miraba por la ventana mientras mil y un pensamientos corrían por mi cabeza y escuchaba a lo lejos lo que se explicaba adelante

-Li Shaoran- me llamo el profesor cuando me di cuenta estaba solo en la sala

- ¿Qué le está pasando a mi mejor alumno?

-nada solo que es un tonto

-espero que no sean problemas maritales- se burló-mañana te quiero con mejor ánimo porque te entrevistaran- WTF? De que me hablaba

-¿disculpe a que se refiere?

-el profesor del área de periodismo cada año a los chicos del 6to semestre les hace entrevistar a los mejores chicos de otras carreras y tú eres el mejor de ingeniera comercial por tercer año seguido con notas sobresalientes, además el chico o chica que te toque se está jugando una nota y si lo hace bien podrá firmar un contrato con algún periódico local ambos ganan.

-bien estaré preparado entonces- wow que gran pérdida de tiempo lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi casa a comer y dormir, la verdad sí que duele.

Sakura

Por fin mi oportunidad de demostrar que soy buena en esto y poder trabajar para algún periódico es lo que he soñado toda mi vida, desearía que me tocara kinesiología por que los chicos de ahí son muy guapos; para decidir qué carrera nos tocaría se estaba haciendo algo como sorteo, teníamos que sacar un papel del sombrero del profesor Terada.

-Kinomoto- me llamo- saque un papel y me lo entrega- estaba tan emocionada cuando tome el papel ¿Quién podría ser?- Te toco ingeniería comercial y el entrevistado será… Li Shaoran

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee? No por favor tenga piedad cualquier cosa menos él, cámbieme el área ¿Por qué no salud o negocios?

-Si fuera más aplicada se daría cuenta que donde la asigne son negocios

-pero otra carrera por favor se lo suplico

-señorita esto ya está listo además es al azar así que es mala suerte suya no me reclame, cualquier problema con el joven li lo resuelve fuera de aquí sea profesional esto le servirá mucho para el futuro

Dios no podía ser posible ¿Qué he hecho para merecer este castigo?

-por favor deje de hacer escándalos y vaya a su lugar el siguiente es Makoto kamiya

-Tiene toda la razón debo ser profesional ya vera que será la mejor entrevista-lo dije para no verme tan patética demonios no podía cambiar con alguien ya que él se daría cuenta de seguro no olvidaría toda esa palabrería que me dio será horrible tendré que hablar con el dos veces, ya que la primera vez tengo que conocerlo un poco para poder hacer las preguntas y mañana tendría que esperarlo fuera de su salón la ultima hora no creo que pueda, tengo que prepararme mentalmente para esto si no tendré mala nota y no puedo permitir que ese tonto me arruine de nuevo, recordarlo me hace sentir la persona más estúpida del mundo, estaba muy agotada solo quería llegar a mi casa pero genial el único día que salía sin mis llaves ni madre no estaba, era raro porque sale una hora antes que yo de su trabajo genial puedo esperar aquí en el jardín o ir al hospital a pedirle su llave a Touya, pero tal vez si voy en camino mi mamá puede llegar, agh no sé qué hacer, ok me quedare aquí y empezare a crear mi preguntas y espero que nada más salga mal creo que ya me paso de todo.

Eran las diez y no aparecía nadie ya me estaba dando frío y mucha hambre me hubiese comido un elefante si es que llegaba a aparecer… 30 minutos después llego mi madre

-Mamá ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-en una cita cariño te lo dije ayer

-lo olvide estoy desde las seis aquí afuera esperándote maldición es peor día de mi maldita vida

-No te veo con una enfermedad terminal o agonizando así que no digas ese tipo de cosas te quedo claro

-si pero igual no entiendes nada

-¿Qué quieres para cenar?

-la cabeza de ese tonto en un plato- dije molesta estaba pensando en voz alta

-Cariño ¿Qué te paso?

-nada mamá una lasaña no estaría nada de mal

-bien mi pequeña preparare una cantidad grande para que te quede mañana porque no voy a estar

-bueno- entramos a la casa me di una ducha me puse pijama y devore mi cena, mi mamá cocina muy bien no sé cómo lo hace espero algún día poder ser como ella es como mi súper heroína a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvo nos sacó adelante teniendo dos empleos y aun así se preocupa de pasar tiempo con nosotros y ser buena madre es una buena mujer y la quiero mucho si muriera para salvar alguien seria solo por ella.-Buenas noches mamá te quiero mucho perdón por lo de hace rato

-no te preocupes linda- me beso la frente y subí a mí cuarto me recosté en la cama y desmayé cuando abrí los ojos otra vez mi alarma no paraba de tocar al principio era una de mis canciones favoritas pero ahora la odio con todo mi ser. Desayune y me fui a mí peor tortura la entrevista, Missa trato de consolarme pero no me daba mucho resultado; habían pasado las seis horas de preparación mental lo estaba esperando fuera de su sala el primero en salir fue Kamui

-hola Sakura

-hola

-suerte con la entrevista- dijo guiñando el ojo derecho

Espero que ese animal se comporte agh ¿enserio por qué el universo me odia?

-Sakura Kinomoto espero que no me grites ahora que soy tu entrevistado- esa voz era del cretino de shaoran podía responder con más sarcasmo pero eso haría la situación más incómoda y desagradable recuerda sakurita se profesional…

-Vamos a la cafetería para que pueda hacerte unas cuantas preguntas

-olvídalo vamos al central coffe yo invito quiero hacer algo bueno por ti y no ser tan imbécil esta vez

-Bien no tengo problema- oh god why? Nunca creí que fuera posible odiar tanto a alguien hasta su estúpida voz me irrita. Cuando llegamos ya había reservado una mesa sobre ella había una rosa roja y había pedido dos banana Split.

-bien empecemos ¿Siempre ingeniería comercial fue tu primera opción?

-no se

-¿Por qué te decidiste por ella?

-no lo sé

-podrías por favor cooperar, estoy tratando de ser profesional- le grite molesta maldito lo odio tanto

-no puedo ayudarte si tus preguntas son sobre años anteriores

-eres un imbécil, que te hice para que me hagas esto- sin pensar en nada le di vuelta el helado en la cabeza tome mis papeles, decidida a irme

-debería decirle esto a tu profesor y te reprobaría enseguida por esa actitud- tenía toda la razón genial Sakura arruinaste una parte de tu vida otra vez y con el mismo idiota, supongo que el próximo semestre podre hacerlo mejor

-gracias por arruinar todo una vez más

-no puedo ayudarte con esto porque tuve un accidente y olvide todo el pasado, no sé qué te puede haber hecho pero enserio que lo siento no diré nada pero si cambias tus preguntas por cosas del último mes responderé lo que quieras ¿te parece?

-gracias mañana te veo entonces…

-te estare esperando aquí mismo después de clases y en la misma mesa- se veía gracioso hablando y con todo el helado en la cabeza, solo espero que lo diga enserio y no sea una broma si no juro que contrato un sicario para que lo atropelle.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews el proxim ocapitul oque suba sera de Baila jocker baila l otengo botado hace rato :C saluditos Bye! n.n

No les pasa que cuando todo sale perfecto en un dia sienten como que algo no va a ir bien ._.? o soy solo yo :B


	3. Chapter 3

Shaoran

La alarma me había despertado pero no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarme un día que no vaya a clases no afecta en nada, me volví a dormir y desperté nuevamente a las 12 pm porque el hambre me ganaba. No había nadie en la casa como de costumbre y parecía que a los sirvientes les habían dado el día libre, me prepare un sándwich y me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja, prendí la televisión y estaban dando "Un show más" tenía la sensación de que conocía esos dibujos animados así que los mire. Me había pasado la tarde entera jugando videojuegos aunque tenía la leve sensación de que algo se me olvidaba ¿Qué podía ser? Haber para hoy no había exámenes, ni algo que llevara nota

-aghh! Qué demonios se me olvida- grite estaba solo así daba igual nadie me escucharía, sonó mi celular era Kamui

-oye Sakura me dijo que te estaba esperando media hora

-¿qué?

-está aquí conmigo en la U ¿Dónde estás?

-eso era lo que olvidaba dile que me espere en el mismo lugar de ayer – corte la llamada para evitar alguna pelea, en realidad no tenía ganas de ir, estaba saliendo de la casa y Tomoyo me esperaba afuera

-mi amor a ¿Dónde vas? Justo iba a tocar el timbre que gracioso

-tengo que salir es algo importante

-bien te acompaño

-no puedes ir, es algo de la universidad

-pero ya es tarde se supone que a esta hora sales

-soy uno de los chicos guapos e inteligentes a los que van a entrevistar además si no voy me calificaran mal

-¿acaso no quieres que sepan que tienes un bella novia?

-si algo así imagínate después me la quitan, bien me voy cuídate

-espera me vas a dejar aquí sola

-te puedo pasar a dejar a tu casa si quieres

-eres un imbécil seguro piensas salir con otra chica… sabes que, puedo irme sola no te necesito estúpido

- tus malditos caprichos me tienen harto ¿no sé cómo te soporto en realidad?-esa chica me estaba cabreando no soportaría estar un minuto más con ella

-a eso piensas hay chicos mejores que tú que quieren estar conmigo

-bien entonces tienes el camino libre si es que ya no te los has tirado antes Perra- no sé por qué dije eso ni siquiera lo había pensado decir me salió del alma

Ambos nos enojamos y nos fuimos cada uno por su lado, definitivamente esa chica me sacaba de quicios cuando llegue por fin a la entrevista en central coffee ella estaba acompañada de Kamui y Missa

-hola perdón por llegar tarde tuve un problema

-gracias por acompañarme pueden irse ahora los quiero Bye-se despidió de los chicos tirándoles besos de forma algo infantil y clavo su mirada en mí cuando ellos se alejaron- te llevo esperando 50 minutos agh bien no importa acabemos rápido

-como quieras- no estaba de ánimos para soportar a otra niña malhumorada

-¿cuándo fue aproximadamente tu accidente?

-creo que hace como dos meses y medio no recuerdo la fecha pero puedes buscarla en google ahí está todo

-cuéntame un poco de tu experiencia al enterarte de lo que había ocurrido ¿Cómo lo sobrellevaste?

- no reconocía a nadie era raro y eso- creo que podía ver una vena hinchándose en su frente

-¿Luego de esto como sentiste la relación con tu familia?

-buena

-¿Cómo fue tu reencuentro con la universidad y los estudios?

-bien

-¿podrías ser más específico?

-estuvo bien soy un puto genio, todo se me da bien

-tengo entendido que tu padre maneja una gran empresa ¿por esa razón te gusta esa área o dicho de otra forma llamó tu atención?

-si debe ser por eso – con cada una de mis respuestas su voz se hacía más seria de lo normal, no podía evitarlo no tenía ganas de hacer esto Tomoyo me había hecho enojar tenía que desquitarme con alguien

-bien no puedo seguir con esto

-por favor tus preguntas son estúpidas y nada coherentes no es para nada interesante

-¿y qué esperabas? Una lleva a la otra y no estas ayudando mucho

-ese no es mi problema

-prefiero reprobar la asignatura a pasar otro minuto contigo

-genial me hiciste venir solo para discutir deberían darte el premio a la estupidez

-Eres un maldito cretino

-¿yo? por favor vine con la disposición y aun así hiciste todo lo posible para que esto saliera mal te lo buscaste sola así que no vengas a insultarme linda

-disculpe señor Li- dijo sarcásticamente tocándose el pecho fingiendo estar ofendida, pero su tonó cambio con la siguiente frase -pero si no tuvieras la cabeza tan grade y llena de aire te darías cuenta que TÚ fuiste el imbécil que no copero pero claro eres perfecto la culpa de todo siempre es del resto eres igual que siempre no sé cómo me deje engañar por el chico semi agradable que eras ayer- tomo sus papeles se levantó de la silla decidida y lista para irse, para empeorar un poco la situación apareció Tomoyo con una de sus amigas

-¿tu emergencia era juntarte con esta zorra?- gritó mientras la apuntaba

-no me trates así linda la única zorra aquí eres tú y lo sabes bien- le contesto Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-mira tonta si te vuelves acercar a nosotros vas sonreír sin dientes

-ay pero que miedo espero que en el intento no te rompas las uñas no podría soportar sentirme culpable por tus lloriqueos-le respondió con sarcasmo

-para no vale la pena discutir con "esa" chica-no estaba claro a cuál de las dos me dirigía pero ya estaba cansado de los gritos y Sakura se fue sin tomarle atención a las palabras dichas. Tome el brazo de Tomoyo y le di un jalón no medí mi fuerza haciéndola quejarse del apretón

-¿me estas siguiendo?- mi voz sonó ácida

-no, pero discúlpate por lo de hace rato

-No me hagas reír por mi parte esto se acabó-solté su brazo con brusquedad y me fui caminando en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Sakura, mientras que Tomoyo se quedaba atrás gritando cosas a las que no le tome importancia y que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo. Llegue a un parque de niños lo que me llamo la atención es que había un pingüino gigante bueno no era gigante pero era grande. Me acerque un poco para observarlo pero antes de llegar la vi, estaba sentada en uno de los columpios parecía triste debía estarlo arruiné su entrevista lo acepto fue mi culpa pero no daría mi brazo a torcer

-Oye-la llame sin pensar

-dios no puede ser ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- tenía los ojos húmedos había estado llorando

-ah sí lo siento- supongo que eso era lo que quería escuchar

-maldita sea deja de fingir sé cómo eres te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo y hace rato le demostraste bien, los tipos como tú no cambian

-inventa las respuestas que no te respondí como maquillando cifras si es que eres los suficientemente inteligente para captar la idea, ahora tienes dos opciones lo haces y apruebas o repruebas sutilmente

-no puedo hacer eso, pero le diré a mi profesor exactamente lo que me dijiste y se dará cuenta lo cretino que eres y me asignará a otro alumno de seguro más educado no me voy a dejar engañar otra vez por ti

-bien es tú problema no él mío, a mí no me pasara nada por esto

-Li, estoy harta te he visto suficiente tiempo por hoy ¿podrías hacerme el favor de irte? Y dejarme en paz

-no es tu parque y tú preciosa no me das órdenes a mí pero si quieres puedes irte-Definitivamente tengo algo con ella no estoy seguro de qué pero lo hay

-no me voy ir, llegue primero y este es mi barrio así que fuera de aquí

-¿y eso debería importarme? -le di la espalda - oh cierto lamento que Tomoyo se haya portado así

-A pero que veo, creo que tienes algo de educación para ser un niñito mimado que piensa que todo gira entorno a ti pero que en realidad nadie soporta- "niñito mimado…" ¿niñito mimado? ¡NIÑITO MIMADO! Me estaba insultando y sentí que a la vez me estaba comparando con la odiosa de mi ex noviecita

-¿Quién te crees para decir eso una "periodista" o estas siendo "profesional"?

-te dolió cierto, me alegro mucho- soltó una sonrisa que expresaba más que satisfacción y se fue

Sakura

Me sentía tan decepcionada de mi misma no fui profesional me deje llevar por mis emociones, estoy perdida si él habla cuando le di vuelta el helado, por otra parte "maquillar cifras" sé que en economía tiene algo que ver con hacer "Arreglos" en las cifras originales normalmente dinero para beneficiarte o no hacer notar que te estas yendo en picada. Debo admitir que su metáfora fue algo nerd pero tiene sentido. Aunque no puedo fiarme de él… tal vez llevaba una grabadora y se la muestrea Terada diciéndome eso y si le entrego un informe totalmente respondido se dará cuenta de que no soy honesta. Debo continuar con mi plan original de decirle lo que pasó debe enterarse de que Li no es lo que aparenta.

Al día siguiente me levante arregle los papeles donde tenía sus escasas respuestas que parecían más bien de la inteligencia de un niño de 5 años si es que no era menos. Estaba contenta la primera hora seria con él así que si llegaba de las primeras podría hablar claramente y no tener que esperar hasta que finalicen esas dos horas.

Para mi surte el profesor estaba entrando a la sala para organizarse en lo que trataría en esas horas, tenía la costumbre de llegar primero cosa que cuando oficialmente empiece la clase cerraba la puerta y no dejaba entrar a nadie sin importar la excusa.

-Profesor tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante

-¿Qué sucede Kinomoto?

-tuve un problema con Li como lo había mencionado antes no nos llevamos bien y no tuvo la más mínima intención de cooperar

-y supongo que lo dejaste ir

-sí- afirme algo incrédula por la forma en la que me observaba

-deberías saber que eso te pasara seguido con ciertos personajes, normalmente los periodistas tratan con gente dura como por ejemplo el joven Li

-pero mire aquí tengo sus respuesta e incluso grabe la conversación por si se me pasaba algo una palabra que no escribiera le había puesto todo mi empeño y él lo arruino

-tenía grandes expectativas contigo eres una muy buena estudiante, desde que sacaste ese nombre del gorro obtuviste puntos a tu favor en comparación con tus compañeros ya que ese chico tuvo un accidente haciéndolo más interesante que el resto del alumnado, tenías mejores herramientas desde el principio y cuando me dijiste que no se llevaban bien me quedo claro que si lo hacías podrías con cualquier reto que se te ponga enfrente pero solo te dejaste llevar por tus emociones y te rendiste eso no es digno para alguien como tú que siempre dio el 100% de sí misma para lograr sus objetivos. Contigo siempre fui más estricto porque vi tu potencial - no estaba segura de que decir o sentir, tenía un nudo en la garganta solo quería llorar a toda costa pero no enfrente de él no quería seguir humillándome

- gracias- no lo quise ver a los ojos tratando de salir lo más calmada posible solo tome mi bolso, la carpeta con la información la deje no estoy muy segura si olvidada o apropósito, quería que le echara un vistazo para que vea que en realidad lo intente.

No quise entrar a la clase me fui a recostar al césped del patio trasero, después de meditar un rato me tranquilice aunque me seguía sintiendo mal mi profesor el más estricto que puede existir tenía sus mejores expectativas en mí y yo… yo lo arruine me levante quería volver a mi casa solo para llorar ya que hoy no iba a estar nadie; camine hacia la entrada y lo vi de lejos con sus aires de ganador, orgulloso de sí mismo tan altanero como siempre. Mentalmente lo asesine de un millón de veces en todas las formas posibles e incluso las imposibles y en todas gritaba como una niñita… mmm creo que debería hablar con alguien ese idiota está sacando mi lado psicópata. Pero podría darle la primicia a Missa es mi amiga tiene que beneficiarse con algo.

-uhm – me resigne y simplemente me fui a caminar alrededor algo me decía que no vaya que entre a clase mejor dicho a la siguiente. Llegue con la cola entre las piernas como suelen decir.

-Sakura ¿por qué no estabas? Terada quiere hablar contigo no me imagino que hiciste pero no se veía molesto

-¿no te dijo a qué hora podía?

-no, no lo menciono, ¿oye y qué paso ayer?

-Dios fue lo peor, ¿quieres escuchar la grabación?

-sería un placer y se me puede ocurrir una idea de sabotaje

-¿disculpa?

-lo vamos a hundir Sakura, ese cretino va a pagar

-Missa eres un genio malvado pero no creo poder, sería darle importancia y eso es lo que menos deseo

-cariño no estás pensando claro él arruino tu entrevista ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

-sí pero es culpa mía-antes de seguir hablando ella me interrumpió

-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

-Terada me dijo que en mi futuro trataría con muchas personas como Li altaneras, odiosas y que debía acostumbrarme a tratarlas y como no pude con él tengo que mejorar esa parte de mí

-entiendo la idea pero es totalmente estúpida

-tengo que ser profesional superar esto como cualquier otra cosa y seguir adelante

-te vas atrasar un semestre entiendes la gravedad de eso

-lo sé pero tengo una idea, le voy a sacar la maldita entrevista como sea a ese tonto aunque ya no me la evalué la presentare de todas formas para demostrarle que puedo y que no se equivocó conmigo

-Esa actitud me gusta preciosa y ahora vamos a comer me muero de hambre-Compramos café y sándwiches en la cafetería de la universidad. Missa me hablaba sobre una película llamaba "Guerra Mundial Z" no le estaba tomando mucha atención, mi cerebro estaba ocupado creando y lidiando con mil posibilidades para lograr mi objetivo pero hasta ahora todas se veían imposibles

No hay forma de tratar con alguien como él ahora que el verdadero Li salió a flote esto complica más la situación no sé cómo puedo acercarme además la tensión que hay entre los dos se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

* * *

:SS espero que les guste espero sus comentarios! n.n


End file.
